Sea - Kissed
by PrincessRoslyn1
Summary: Sally Jackson always loved going to the beach. And after the death of her uncle, she felt she needed the beach to calm her down. But this time she meets someone there. This is my version of how Sally and Poseidon meet. I hope you guys like it. I don't know how the rating system works so I just labelled it K. Can anyone comment on how it works? One - shot


Sally Jackson lived for these days when she could come to the beach. She always felt at peace being near the sea. She would forget all her worries, all her pain when she was near the ocean.

Her mother joked that she was probably a _sea nymph._ Her parents were Greek myth lovers. They loved researching about Greek Gods and Monsters. And because of them, Sally too was a fan of the legends of Greece. She was familiar with the myths of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, and knew all there was to know about them.

Tears filled Sally's eyes as she thought of her mother. Fate was cruel indeed to have taken both her parents away when she needed them most. And now because of it, she lived with her uncle, caring for him. She did not mind taking care of him. After all, he did take care of her when her parents died. What bothered her were the constant verbal abuses.

Her uncle called her unlucky. He called her a curse. According to him, she was the bad luck that killed her parents in the plane crash. And now that she was staying with him, she was the reason he got cancer in the first place.

In her heart, she knew it wasn't true. But that didn't make it hurt less. But now those abuses had ended. Her Uncle had succumbed to cancer the week before.

He was gone. The only family she had left was gone.

And Sally did what she had always done to escape her grief. She came to the beach on Long Island. It had been a long time since she had been here. To her, it was like coming home.

It took one trip from her car to her rented cabin. And then she got to work. The work of cleaning the cabin and ridding it of spiders and sand and dust. It took her the whole afternoon to get it done.

After completing her work, she quickly took a shower to rid of the sweaty smell and putting on her swimsuit, she ran towards the ocean.

She stood at the edge of the water, letting the waves wash over her feet. Taking a deep breath, she started walking into the water. As soon as she was waist deep in the Ocean, she started swimming.

Sally loved swimming. She loved the way the water curled around her, molding itself around her body, making space for her among it. Being in the water, she felt complete. She felt like she finally had a place in this world.

But something was wrong. Sally felt a change in the water. She felt the waves become rough, almost angry. She knew she had to swim to shore. But she couldn't. How could she when she didn't know which way the shore was? The waves started pulling her under and she struggled to stay afloat. A huge wave knocked her under the water as she tried to get her bearings. She surfaced again, coughing and spluttering. She needed help.

Strong arms grabbed her and started to pull her towards what she assumed was the shore. She didn't fight. She didn't want to anymore.

Sally was almost unconscious when they reached the shore. The man laid her out on the sand and started to press on her stomach, trying to get the water out. She did cough out a lot of water. And the water burned as it left her throat.

The man put his hand under her nostril. She was vaguely aware of everything but couldn't do anything. Maybe this was death. If it was, then she didn't like it one bit. She was cold and wet and the sand stuck to her wet body.

The man leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, giving her mouth-to-mouth. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away as she sat up. The man wrapped a blanket around her.

"Miss? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

Sally shook her head. She didn't need a doctor. She had seen enough of them while taking care of her uncle.

She looked at her savior, intending to thank him for rescuing her. She blinked, sure she was hallucinating. Because for a moment, it seemed as if the guy had a blue - green aura around him and he had a crown on his head and a trident in his hand. Just like those pictures she had seen of the Greek God of the Sea. But no, it couldn't be. Because the moment she blinked, everythibg returned to normal. He was a normal guy and she was a normal girl. And everything was normal.

"Yes I'm alright. I do not need a doctor. I just need to get to my cabin and rest."

He smiled. "As you say Miss-?"

"Sally. Sally Jackson."

"As you say Miss Jackson. Let me help you to your cabin."

"Thank you Mr-?"

He smiled a secret smile, as if hiding some secret or a joke to which only he was privy to.

"Poseidon. My name is Poseidon."

\--

 _A/n: Hey guys. This is my first publish on fanfiction and I do hope you like it. I've been thinking a lot about how Sally and Poseidon met and this was the idea that sprang forth and I thought I should share it with you._

 _Please do tell me how you felt while reading this. I would really love to know whether you liked it or not._

 _Till next time then._


End file.
